


The Merits of Vitamin C

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sick, and Arthur encourages him to stay hydrated.</p><p>Maybe he should have been more specific about with what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merits of Vitamin C

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one should come with warnings that no matter how adorable I made Merlin, you should never ever do this (even on accident). Don't do drugs, stay in school, look both ways before crossing the streets. PSA over.
> 
> Tropes Bingo: "Drunk/Drugged" and "Virgin!fic"

 

“Where’s Divya?”

Arthur ignored Merlin’s eye roll as he glared at the young male waiter who was decidedly _not_ Divya. The woman had been their server since the first time Arthur had walked into this restaurant five years ago. They had a _rapport._

“I’m afraid Ms Kapur isn’t working this evening,” Not-Divya replied, biting his lip nervously and fumbling with the menus as he placed them on the table. “I believe her son is sick.”

Merlin placed his hand over Arthur’s and squeezed to cut off whatever he would say next. “Send her our sympathies.”

“I will, sirs.” The waiter smiled at Merlin in relief and smoothed the front of his button down shirt. “May I get you gentlemen something to drink while you look over our menu?”

Arthur knew he had on his most pratly posh voice as he replied, “A glass of your best house red for me please, and Merlin will have a virgin strawberry daiquiri.”

“Very good. I will bring those to you right away, sirs.”

It was Arthur’s turn to roll his eyes as the man scampered away from their table like Arthur might start chasing after him.

Merlin was barely containing his laughter. “For a moment there I thought he was actually going to bow or address you as ‘your majesty.’”

“At least someone would be giving me the respect I deserve.” Arthur gave a mock pout, but rubbed his thumb lovingly over Merlin’s palm.

“But really, a daiquiri? You couldn’t have ordered me a tonic at least?”

It was Arthur’s turn to smirk. “You’re ill yourself. You need the vitamin C.”

Ill was an understatement to Arthur’s mind. Merlin had come down with the flu a week ago, on top of his usual severe allergies, and was only just now strong enough to convince Arthur to let him leave the house. Normally Arthur would have gone with a quick trip to the park, or maybe down to the market on the corner, but Merlin had begged and Arthur had had to give in.

“A strawberry daiquiri doesn’t have vitamin C, you dollophead,” he giggled despite the scowl on his face.

“It has more than one of those girly mocktails you’re always ordering. If only you didn’t turn into a bloody fool every time you so much as sniff a glass of alcohol…”

“Then I wouldn’t be me, would I?” Merlin beamed that ridiculous crooked smile of his and Arthur was forced to admit that would be terrible indeed. He might even have to issue a law against it.

“Besides, you’re on medication,” Arthur pointed out. “Gaius would kill me himself if I let you drink.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Break the rules, break the invalid.” All the humour was gone from his scowl now, and Arthur felt terrible about being the cause.

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand, “You’re not an invalid, love. And I promise, once we get home, you’ll have your reward for your sober suffering.”

Merlin licked his lips, and from the hungry way his eyes lit up Arthur wondered if they were even going to make it to the first course before they had to go home.

Not-Divya returned in short order with their drinks, testing Arthur’s patience once more as his shaking hands managed to splash a few drops of wine onto Arthur’s cuff. Merlin quickly soothed his panicked apologies, promising it would all be fine, and _of course_ he hadn’t ruined the _£300_ shirt.

“A little wash and it’ll be good as new,” Merlin assured the waiter. He shot a significant look across the table. “Just like magic; right, Arthur?”

“Yes, like _magic_ ,” Arthur agreed stiffly. He kicked Merlin under the table. Honestly, his boyfriend could be such a blabbering _idiot_ sometimes.

Merlin attempted to further diffuse the tension by quickly giving their orders and allowing the man to run away before Arthur could demand he pay for the dry cleaning. “I think it must be his first night, poor lad.”

Arthur scowled the waiter’s retreating back. “Don’t you _dare_ lift this stain until we get home, Merlin.”

Merlin’s magical abilities had been a bit of a shock when Arthur first found out about them. Of course, how exactly _was_ one supposed to react when the bed started levitating during sex? Now they were as much a part of him as his sticky out ears, but that didn’t mean the rest of the world was ready to be privy to them. Or that Arthur was ready to share.

Merlin blinked at him innocently and took a long pull of his drink, pulling a face at the taste. He’d been complaining all week about the messed up state of his taste buds while he was sick (although it was nice to have a confirmation that it wasn’t just Arthur’s cooking he didn’t like). He raised an eyebrow. “But once we get home I might be too preoccupied with other parts of the shirt to remember a little speck on the sleeve. Like the buttons.”

“ _A little spe–”_ Arthur took in the meaning behind the rest of Merlin’s words and blushed crimson. “I- you- I hate you.”

“I love you, too, dear.” Merlin took another sip of the daiquiri. “That’s it. I’m not taking those pills anymore. Ever since Gaius prescribed them I can’t eat anything without it tasting off.” He pouted at the drink as if it had personally betrayed him. “I _love_ strawberries.”

“Drink it anyway,” Arthur insisted with a frown. “It may not have vitamin C, but it’ll at the very least hydrate you.”

Merlin’s pout deepened, but he obeyed with another large swallow, waving the waiter down to bring him another for later. Arthur decided to steer the conversation away from Merlin’s illness for now, instead telling him all about Morgana’s latest attempt to wrest control of the company away from their father. Everyone knew Uther was going to hand the reins over to her eventually anyway, especially since Arthur had insisted in no uncertain terms that he wanted no part of the job. He was content in the background where he was. Morgana didn’t seem to care for the thought of eventually, though, doing her best to step on Uther’s toes as much as possible.

Unfortunately the distraction didn’t seem to be helping. Merlin usually loved hearing about Morgana’s antics, but now he looked to be practically falling asleep at the table. His second drink was nearly gone, but they hadn’t even gotten their orders yet.

“Maybe we should just turn in for the night.” Arthur just barely stopped himself from reaching across the table to feel if Merlin’s fever had increased again. Merlin would never forgive him for embarrassing him like that.

“’m fine,” Merlin tried to assure him, but his words slurred dangerously.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed in alarm. “Merlin, how much of Gaius’s medicine did you take?”

“Same ‘mount as e’ry night.”

“Are you sure you didn’t accidentally take it twice?” Merlin shook his head, and Arthur pulled out his phone to ring Gaius. “You’ve never had this kind of reaction to it before.”

“’m _fine,_ ” he insisted with a yawn. “Jus’ tired.”

“Gaius? It’s Arthur Pendragon. Sorry to bother you, but something’s wrong with Merlin.”

Gaius went through his checklist of causes for drowsiness, waiting for Arthur’s denial for each one. He envied the physician the ability to stay calm while Arthur was just barely reining in his panic. _“And he’s stayed away from alcohol, correct?_ ”

“Of course he has, he’s just had-” Arthur cut himself off, ignoring Merlin’s mumbled protest as he snatched the daiquiri out of his hand. He took a whiff of the drink, but there wasn’t enough left in the glass to have much of a smell. There was enough to taste though, so he knocked the glass back and barely had to let it linger to recognise the rum that had been masked by Merlin’s illness. “Shite.”

_“I take that to mean he has?”_

“Unfortunately it would seem so.”

_“Best to take him home and tuck him in for the night. If he hasn’t eaten yet try to get some food in his stomach. Keep an eye on him and if he starts to show any more signs of overdose bring him right in. Hopefully the drowsiness will be the worst of it.”_

“Thanks, Gaius.” Arthur hung up and waved over the nearest server. “Well, love, it looks like we’re taking our food to go.”

“Please don’ make a scene…” Merlin moaned, propping his head up on his hands.

“I’m not going to make a scene,” Arthur assured him. “I’m simply going to make a suggestion for future service. Hello, would you mind sending out your manager? And also informing the kitchen that our meal will need to be boxed up?”

Nearly half an hour, a threatened lawsuit, and a cab ride later , Arthur finally poured Merlin into bed. He struggled to undressed the nearly unconscious man, who was using what little control he did have to make the action as difficult as possible, fidgeting all of over the place.

“Tha’ was a _scene_ ,” Merlin mumbled, flopping his arms out across the bed.

“Sorry, love.” Arthur tugged a pair of soft pyjama bottoms unto Merlin’s legs. “I had to do it. They could have killed you.”

“Can’ kills me!” he giggled. “’m immortal!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he could hold back a smile. “Sure you are, idiot. Now get under the covers. Even immortal wizards need to sleep.”

“Magic!” Merlin cried out, pawing at Arthur’s still wine-stained sleeve. “Fo’got.”

His eyes flashed gold, but instead of vanishing the stain, something a bit bigger disappeared.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur yelped. “What happened to my shirt?”

Merlin cackled sleepily. “Oops.”

Arthur sighed and shed his trousers, crawling into bed beside Merlin clad only in his boxers. “I’m pretty sure Miss Manners would frown upon me taking advantage of you in this kind of situation, no matter how much you instigate it.”

Merlin snuggled up against him, but it was clear he was far too gone to even think about starting anything serious. It was a miracle he’d managed to stay awake this long. “Sex’s good f’r you. Lo’s of vitamin C.”

 


End file.
